If I Had A Gun
by HeartBrokenBlood
Summary: a SongFiction for Sydney and Adrian's love. song is If I had a gun by Noel G


**A Bloodlines Song-Fiction For Bloodlines**

**Pairing: **Adrian I and Sydney Sage

**Song: **If I Had A Gun By

I love the first line and I feel the words describe the situation and the feeling both Sydney and Adrian experience at the end of Bloodlines. I also like to lyrics and song. Enjoy!

_Italics- Lyrics_

**Bold- Point Of View**

Normal- Story

**If I Had A Gun - Bloodlines**

_If I had a gun_

_I'd shoot a hole into the sun_

_And love would burn this city down for you_

**Adrian's POV**

Give me anything and I swear I will bring down those stupid rules just so we can be together. I'll burn them, kill them, and scare them or anything just so I can be with Sydney. Those stupid and blind people

Can't see that were meant to be together. I don't want this to be forbidden I just want to love her. But those rules and Alchemists keep us apart. I hate them for that. I hate them for everything. I just want to be with Sydney. After Rose she is the only person I will ever love. And I would do anything just to keep on loving her. I don't want to be held back because I am a Moroi and she is raised to hate and despise me. If only they would let us love each other. If you gave me a gun or any weapon I swear I would hunt them all down because of this. I would make the sun go the other freaking way for love. I would burn in hell just to be able to kiss her in front of them.

_If I had the time I'd stop the world and make you mine  
>And everyday would stay the same with you<em>

**Sydney's POV**_  
><em>

If I could stop time just to live on second without them watching us be together I would. I wish I could. I don't care what would happen to the world I would only want to live my life with you. I would stop time and we could be together forever. If I could freeze the whole world I would make myself yours. You and me, we could be together. You could hold me in your arms for as long as you wanted and I could hold you as tightly without having to deny my love to people. I wish we could spend every day together. I wish it would be just me and you. No one else with us. We could do so many things together and no one would stop us from loving each other. No one would ever come in our way. No one would stop me from kissing those lips that I have been dreaming about for so long. If only I could just stop time. If I could I would love you forever and ever.

_Give you back the dream, and show you now what might have been_

_If all the tears you cry would fade away._

**Sydney's POV**

If only I could show you how much I care, how much you mean to me and how much I love you. If only we didn't have the other Alchemist calling me the Vamp Lover or breathing down my neck constantly. I keep saying if only and I want to change that. I want to be saying I do or I am. I want us to live our dream of being together forever with no Alchemist and obstacles in our way. I want us to not shed any more tears. I want us not to have to hide. I want us not to have to kiss in private and never hold hands. I just want us to be happy and in love together peacefully. All I want is love and I hate how I cannot give it to you fully. I always imagine what we might have been without Alchemist. I always wonder if we could be together in some way. My mind is still searching for that answer and to all the other answers n our relationship. I just wish I could give you everything.

_I'll be by your side, when they come to say goodbye_

_We will live to fight another day_

**Adrian's POV**

I will always be with you Sydney. When the Alchemist finally comes because they have discovered our love, I will be there. I know this will happen but I would never let you stand alone. I won't let them take you ether. We will fight against them Sydney. Just to be together forever. I would do anything for that Sydney. I will stand next to you and fight with you. We will fight for our love. We will fight against them and hope to win. Because the only reason for all of this is because I love you. I love you Sydney! I always will and …and…I just can't explain this feeling. I love you and for that I will do anything to be together.

_Cruse me if I spoke too soon_

_My eyes have always followed you around the room_

**Adrian's POV**

My eyes are constantly glued to you, your body, your personality, your eyes, your smile, and your tattoo, just you in general. My mind, body and soul have always wanted you. I have always loved you. Some deep down inside of me knows that and understands. I am always looking for you, at you, thinking of you, about you and forever loving you. I wish we could be together. I would follow you anywhere. I would do anything for you. But now all I do in the presence of others is following you with my green eyes. Watch and waiting. But always following.

_'Cause you're the only God that I will ever need_

_I'm holding on and waiting for the moment to find me_

**Sydney's POV**

Oh Adrian. I don't need the alchemist if I have you. I don't need their ways. I don't need the religion. I only need you. I don't believe what they have taught me. You not an evil creature. You're a loving, kin, care, compassionate, funny and handsome being. A living thing. Not a demon that the lead me to believe.

_Hope I didn't speak too soon_

_My eyes have always followed you around the room_

**Sydney's POV**

I notice you staring Adrian. But you don't notice me. You're not the only one that has their eyes one step behind their love. But I notice everything about you. They way you walk, talk, smile, sigh, laugh or even blink. I notice these things because I love you

_Cause you're the only God that I will ever need_

_I'm holding on and let me fly you to the moon _

**Adrian's POV**

You the only person I'll ever need Sydney. I don't need family of friends. I don't need blood or food. I just need you and your love. Even if you didn't love me I would still be there. You're the only person I will ever need in my life. I love you. I will hold onto you forever. I love you. I would do anything for you. I love you. Sydney read me feelings and know I love you too!

_My eyes have always followed you around the room_

_'Cause you're the only God that I will never need_

_I'm holding on and waiting for the moment to find me._

**Adrian and Sydney's POV**

I have always watched and waited for afar in public and loved you dearly privately. You the only one I'll ever need and I hope you feel that way too. I know you do and now we're just waiting for the time when we can hold hands and smile publicly and in the faces of the Alchemist. Were just waiting for the perfect time to so the world our love for each other. We're just waiting for the perfect moment. We're just waiting. I love you.

_If I had a gun_

_I'd shoot a hole into the sun_

_And love would burn this city down for you_

**Adrian and Sydney's POV**

I would do anything for you because I love you too much not to!

**The End**

_**Written By HeartBrokenBlood **_

_**A/N:**__ I was perversely Eclipse_1901 but changed due to many reasons. Please read those stories if you want but read the alert first so it will make much more sense. And as always please review. I accept all reviews. Flame or good. Thank you for reading this one-shot._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Vampire Academy, the series or any characters. Anything recognizable is property of Richelle Mead besides the song If I Had A Gun which belongs to Noel __Something_


End file.
